The present invention relates to a headrest and to a method for manufacturing a headrest in particular a motor vehicle headrest, wherein the headrest has a cover and a foamed material, wherein the foamed material fills the cover at least in regions.
Headrests and methods for manufacturing headrests are known, wherein the foamed material is introduced into the cover of the headrest at least partially in a liquid state of the foamed material, what is referred to as the “pour-in-place” technique, that is to say, the foamed material is provided as foamed material which is poured in on site, or the cover is provided with the foam introduced therein.
In such headrests, before the foamed material is introduced, structural elements, for example headrest bars or the like, have to be introduced into the cover. In order to introduce the structural elements, an opening is absolutely necessary in the cover of the headrest, said opening having to be closed upon introduction of the foamed material. This requires certain conditions to be observed in respect of the configuration of the shape of the headrest and the arrangement of the opening.